Life Changes In The 88th Hunger Games
by IAmTheMockingjay1
Summary: Let's say Katniss and Peeta had a child and was reaped to go in the Hunger Games and Gale had another child who will go on the Hunger Games. Life changes for Rosalie Hawthorne and Aiden Mellark who is reaped to go to the Hunger Games. NOTE: This novel is not after MockingJay DISCLAIMER: All credit goes to Suzanne Collins who wrote the book that inspired me to write this novel.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

I lie in the woods peacefully with nothing to worry about. I look at myself...impressed because I have changed a lot over the years. I get my bows and arrows and tell myself _now it's time to hunt Rosalie._

My name is Rosalie Hawthorne or at least my last name "used" to be Hawthorne.I am 12 years old. My dad, Gale Hawthorne abandoned us 6 years ago because supposenly he was in love with another girl. My mom, Jassline Croleyn is still affected by what my dad did. I have a younger sister named Tulip .She is 10 years old. Tulip looks more like my mom, dark black hair and green eyes. For that reason she kicked me out of the house when I was barely 8 years old. I was a stubborn child to her because since my dad left she couldn't see me since I had the same brown hair and gray eyes. Now she is using my name to get trosseaou. That really annoys me since she is not my mom anymore. She has taken out 5 of trosseau and she gives me nothing.

Now that she has kicked me out of the house 4 years ago, I live in the woods. It's the only place I can call home because I feel safe here where no one can hurt me. It has been peaceful here and what I love the most is singing with the Mockingjays.

I know how to use weapons like bows and arrows, spear, knives, slingshot, and since I'm young I have a way to manipulate people making them believe stuff that is not real. I also manipulate people to give me food that's another reason I have survived so long.

But today is what I am aware of. My first reaping and my name is in there 5 times because of my mom's fault. I am very worried wondering if it will be me, the UNmeaningful girl I am. I have a meaningless life because no one cares about me...not even my EX-family. Finally I just run to the justice building where the reaping will take place.


	2. Chapter 2 The reaping

I followed the girls at my age through the registration. They didn't even noticed me. I see Haymitch , our mentor and Peeta and Katniss. They have two kids that is about Tulip's age and named Lily and Aiden,who is my same age. "Welcome everybody for the 88th Annual Hunger Games," Effie Trinket said with such excitement. With such excitement to watch us die, I thought in my mind. "Ladies first,"she sais with a smile._ Say it!Say it at once! I know it's me just say it,_ I thought with anger."Rosalie Hawthorne,"Effie said. _See it's me after all but please take the Hawthorne out you don't have to say I'm Gale Hawthorne's daughter_ I thought as I passed up stage. It's not very fearful and I could see everything from here. I could see... Gale WAIT WHAT! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? "Now for the boys," she sais with a small clap. "Aiden Mellark," Effie sais with a sad expression. She knew it was the mentor's son. Aiden came up with his sad blue eyes. Every girl thinks he is so cute while I don't. "So Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor," she sais with a fake smile.

Time to say goodbye to my loved ones. To my loved ones! I have no loved ones since my family became against me. But instead I see Tulip with tears and she was with my mom and dad. No I cannot see him he has done me enough damage. We were at the train station and I saw how Katniss and Peeta hugged Lily goodbye. "I cannot see you," I told my mom and dad. And now I'm the one who's getting all the attention since our mentors and Aiden are staring at us."But we love you," Gale said. ''If you loved me you wouldn't have left us...you don't know the nightmare I had to suffer..I was barely 6...and you," I point to my mom "and you Jasslin you were the one who took out 5 trosseau in my name and never gave some to me because you only thought for yourself and you also kicked me out of the house when I was 8," I said. Tulip gave me a big hug. "And what did I did?'' she asked me. "You did nothing you were the only one who was innocent but I love you," I said comforting her."Promise me you will try to win please,"she sais with tears. "Tulip I will win for you I promise I gotta go now bye," I waved at Tulip.

Finally we are in the train.I sat on a car train where nobody was. Good since I feel very hostile myself. Haymitch came in. I tried to ignore him but he noticed just in time I was about to leave."Why are you leaving?," he finally sais while holding a cup of beer. "Why aren't you giving advice?," I asked mimicking he's tone. "Why don't you have a good relationship with your parents," he sais. "You are useless to talk to," I said while leaving him alone. Haymitch laughed so loud that I couldn't leave without saying something. "At least I have good reasons to be mad," I said. I went to the next car and saw nobody there. I sat there with such anger with Haymitch. Somebody entered and I hope it's not Haymitch.

Even worse, Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Our Mentors

What does she want? She was the girl that Gale left me and my family for. I can't see her too. I know at some point she had a relationship with him that didn't last long. When she enters I look at the opposite direction ignoring Peeta Mellark enters. Is this a family reunion or what! well I won't be part of it because I have no family.

Please leave..Please leave. But they didn't. I knew they were waiting for me to say something. Peeta finally broke the silence and said "Hey I'm Peeta Mellark..one of the three mentors and this is Katniss Mellark and the other mentor is Haymitch," he sais. Huh? does that mean I respond." I already met Haymitch, he is USEless to talk too," I respond as he walks to the room. "Oh yeah well you get the beer out of my hand and fight me and then I'll be sober," he sais. "But it's illegal to fight before the games," I respond annoyed. "Aww look who is finally listening to the rules," he sais. Without thinking I punched him in the jaw and I got the beer before he fell. "Good one," he sais meanwhile he stands up. Katniss and Peeta don't interfer and I don't know why. Haymitch tried to punch me in the stomach I ducked and Aiden came in and Haymitch ACCIDENTLY punched him in the jaw. "Haymitch? Why did you punch me," he sais annoyed. "Well I was about to punch this one right here," he sais while pointing at me. Katniss interfered and got an ice bag and put it on Aiden's jaw.

"Oh I haven't noticed but looks like GALE's daughter is here," Haymitch told Katniss. "Haymitch you...can't...don't you remember," Katniss said as she stood up and sat next to Peeta. I knew I had to interfer because this has gone nowhere. "Well why are you so quiet Peeta between the fight," I said. "Well I was of course enjoying it because I haven't watched boxing or a fight for a long time on Tv but I know now it's better watching it live," he sais with a chuckle. I nod and Aiden roles his eyes.

"Ok now let's start this all over again into a gentle meeting each other," Effie said as she came in. "Haymitch meet Rosalie, Rosalie meet Haymitch," she sais as she makes us shake hands. I squezed his hand harsh and probably I broke one of his bones. Finally we stopped shaking. Haymitch looked at his hand meanwhile he left. "Rosalie be a lady," Effie saids with anger. "What it was easy to break a bone so what it's just practice," I say meanwhile everybody laughs. Effie leaves while following Haymitch. "Looks like another Heffie scene came up," Aiden sais and everybody laughs again.

"Ok now tomorrow the ceremony where you guys have to be presented," Katniss sais to both of us Aiden and me. Haymitch came in and said "You guys should kiss during the arena and I'll sent you a sponsor gift you guys make a good couple," . Katniss pulls Haymitch to the other room to talk.

"So hey," he sais trying to start a conversation. "Hey," I respond. "So how has it been with you," he asks with interest. "Well it has been great and you," I asked. "Well like you," he sais. We both giggle. He sat next to me and we both smiled at each other. He is a good companion and I hope he will be my ally during the games. The Hunger Games! I completely forgot we are here for the games and that we will have to kill each other. Confront each other. Is he acting like this to make me an easy prey and if so I will play that game with him so I kissed his cheek.

My prep team Glitten, Degion, and Lasly kept on cutting my nails, shaving my legs and messing around with my long hair.

I'm gasping for air. The past year tributes never again made an impression like Aiden's parents did. Cinna is not here and he is dead no more stylists were like him, with a big impression and creativity. There is a new stylist this year. His name is Adwin. "So are you scared of fire and burning coal," he sais. I just stare at him without knowing what he tried to say. "Cause this year we are going to make an impression since nobody has made an impression since Cinna died," he sais meanwhile he brought the costume we are gonna wear for the opening ceremonies.

_**Uhhhhh I'm out of ideas for the costumes please review I would like to get reviews about what costumes for District 12 to wear Cause I mostly have ideas but now I have no idea ummmm what do you think of a little bit of flames then black wich represents the coal and the a part of the costume peeta and katniss were wearing in the Catching Fire  
I would appreciate if you do :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 The opening Ceremonies

I changed into it. It is beautiful and creative and I think Adwin was very clever into doing this. It was fiery on me arms and on my stomach was glowing and on my legs it was black that represents the coal. My hair tip was died yellow,orange and then red.

I saw I wasn't the only one who was wearing this outfit. So was Aiden. "You look good in flames maybe you should wear it often," he sais meanwhile examining me. Katniss gasped of happiness seeing us dressed well. Peeta just chuckled. "Looks like this year you guys are gonna win us and take away our sponsors," Peeta said.

Haymitch came and said "Hold hands and smile and act as a happy pair," he sais. We went on the carriage with horses.

"Let the opening ceremonies of the 88th Annual Hunger Games Begin!," said President Snow.

District 1 came first. They looked stunning as always. District 2 came then 3 and so on until it was 12.

Our time to show who we are and time to try to win sponsors. Everyone gasped in as they saw us. Then they cheered for us. The rowr from the crowd grew louder in each time. Finally President Snow spoke up. "We haven't seen flames for a little while," he sais while glaring at me and Aiden. Then he started talking about how it all started and so on...

Finally we went home. I was reliefed. But the boy from District Four kept on staring at all of us. Like if he wanted to kill us for taking all the attention. But hey it's not my fault I'm the Burning Girl.


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Confession

I woke up at 7 AM and went up the roof. It's peaceful here to sleep for one more hour. But Effie will be searching me all over the house so I decide to leave. I see Aiden in the hall.

"Hey," I said. "Hey," he responds nervoursly. "Why are you nervous?," I told him. "It's just that what will you do in the training center...if I don't know what to do? Get a knife to throw on the bullseye...or either kill a maniquin," he sais. I laugh when he said kill a maniquin if maniquins are not alive. He still looks serious. "Well when we get there we will find something you can do,"I tell him meanwhile pating his back.

Finally it's time to go. Me and Aiden went on an elevator that will lead us to the training center. "Have you ever been in love?," Aiden asks me. I look at him. Why is he asking me this."Why? But anyways no I have never been in love before but I'm kinda confused too about...my feelings," I tell feelings if I consider him as a friend or an ally not about bieng in love with him or nothing or am I?. I mean it sometimes consider him more than a friend and an ally and anyways when I think about the arena I would feel dull with a life without him.I am not in love but I'm of course not sure. We arrived and when the elevator was about to stop and open he kissed me.

He kissed me and told me "Well I'm in love with you,"and broke away and ran out of the elevator before I was gonna tell him what!.

I didn't know what to do. Is he my friend or my future boyfriend in the arena? Trying to keep each other alive...desperate to go home together. I don't know. I'm confused. Ally...friend...enemy...or believe it or not...boyfriend.

Instead I just follow him and ask him," Is this Haymitch's plan?,".

**Aiden's POV**

Finally I got over my fear of kissing her. It's true I have been in love with her since the first time I saw her in the reaping. I just...I just don't know if she loves me back.

I notice her behind me. "Is this Haymitch's plan?," she asks. "Of course not Rosalie I love you since I saw you go up that stage in the reaping I love you real," I tell her she stares at me. "But now the question is you love me real or not real?," I blurt out.

But I notice her she's looking at the left and then and me back and forth like if she wants to tell me something. Finally I look at the right. President Snow is right next to us.


	6. Chapter 6 The Training Center

"Well what are you going to respond Ms. Hawthorne," President Snow asks me trying to resume the conversation. I notice there is a camera guy recording us right at the back of President Snow.

I try to find an answer. So finally I say,"Well I'm just confused Aiden but give me time because I'm not sure if I'm ready for a REAL relationship," I said in front of President Snow and Aiden.

"Well I'll wait for you Rosalie because our love is gonna be stronger than you think," Aiden sais romanticly meanwhile pressing his lips into mine. This time he gives me a gentle one.

Finally President Snow leaves. I can finally catch my breath. I'm too young to be in love. To have a relationship.

I go to the bows and arrows. I shot seven exactly at the heart. I also shot 3 at once directly into the heart. I can feel the careers are talking over my back like saying,"She is good enough,".

Then I went to the shooting knives. I shot directly again. This time too directly. Then three then four. I was good enough. I see Aiden shooting bows and arrows. He is exactly good.

Belive it or not I went to the trident one. This is my first one. I see the boy from distrct 2 who can shoot 50 ft. away. I threw a trident for my first time at the hear from 100 ft. away. He tries to do the same but he hit it at the stomach.

Finally it was time for our private session. Distrct 1 goes first. Then one by one. Finally they call me after Aiden went in. I went in.

"Rosalie Mellark District 12," I said. They stared at me. First I shot a trident this time 150 ft. away. Then I went to the bows and arrows._ It's time to show them everything_ I thought as it echoed in my mind. Then I shot first one arrow at the heart. Then 3 at once in the heart. Then I made several snares. I shot knives. I shot one, then 2 at once, and 3 at once in the heart. Then I went and jumped the big gap that was about 10 ft. I have tooken parkour before of course.

Then I was standing there to be excused. "You can go," the head gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee said trying to keep his mouth closed showing he wasn't impressed when he was.


	7. Chapter 7 Training Scores

They showed our scores.

District 1 the boy, Delious got an 9 age 18 and Alissa got a 8 age 15

District 2 Boy: Federick got a 10 age 17 Girl: Margaret got a 9 age 18

District 3: Boy: Matthew got a 9 age 14 Girl: Fern got a 5 age 16

District 4: Boy: Brutum got a 10 age 18 Girl: Paola got a 8 age 13

District 5: Boy: Jim got a 5 age 13 Girl: Lane got a 8 age 14

District 6: Boy: Camerone got a 6 age 14 Girl: Barbara got a 7 age 16

District 7: Boy: Andy got a 10 age 17 Girl: Ramona got a 10 age 18

District 8: Rogelio got a 7 age 15 Girl: Kate got a 9 age 17

District 9: Boy: Michael got 10 age 16 Girl: Carole got a 10 age 18

District 10: Boy: Finnel got a 9 age 16 Girl: Lexee got a 8 age 15

District 11: Wrek got a 10 age 18 Girl: Natalie got a 7 age 12

Finally they call out Aiden Mellark. "District 12 Aiden Mellark got a 11 and finally Rosalie Hawthorne got a what!," Ceasar asks the head gamemaker Plutarch . Effie was about to faint. "What have you done you got a low score," Effie sais. Instead I ignore her and congratulate Aiden getting the High Score. "Yep," he responded. I'm worried did I got a low score. "Rosalie Hawthorne...a...12...looks like the odds are in her favor," sais Ceasar impressed. "Oh My Gosh Rosalie you almost made me faint," Effie sais."Now Haymitch are you convinced that I may be mentoring with you or maybe one of us," I told Haymitch while pointing at Aiden in the last part. "Looks like we are gonna be the district with high scores," Aiden sais."Or the main target for the careers," I said.

"So did one of you two shot an arrow at the apple acciedntly while trying to shoot it at the gamemaker," Peeta sais. Katniss just punches Peeta in the arm harshly. "Well I was about to before I saw President Snow glares at me...I think he reads minds," Aiden responds quickly. Now everyone stares at me waiting a responce. "Well I..," I was about to respond when Effie interrupted. "Did you shoot at the Gamemaker ohhh Katniss you are a bad example for them," Effie sais. "Well I didn't thought I was going to mentor," Katniss responds sarcastically. "I actually shot a trident 150 ft. away without even knowing how to shoot cause I never shot one before and I threw mostly 4 knives at once and three arrows at once directly into the heart and I made several snares," I said.

Everyone left to dinner while me and Aiden stayed in the couch. " So congrats you got the second high score but anyways we are the powerful district this year," I said. "Were you pretended or was it real," he said. "Real what," I said. "Real that you said you were confused and not ready for a relationship in front of President Snow," he sais. "Well maybe you should have waited until the Games to make it surprisingly but now he knows it and then how are we going to get sponsors and anyways if both of us win he will be like çonvince me and...I just..don't get President Snow," I said. He was about to kiss me but I look away because I realized Haymitch was standing there.

"Hey look at this everyone another pair of star-crossed lovers from District 12," Haymitch sais. Finally Aiden brakes away. "Aww they are a cute couple," Effie sais.

_Can't you remain quiet Effie it's none of your yours Haymitch._

"Great now all Panem will know it," I whispered to Aiden. Aiden just stared at me.

Katniss and Peeta came confused."So what were you saying about President Snow," asked Haymitch. Aiden responds quickly. " In the elevator I kissed Rosalie and said I had a crush on her then I ran she caught up and I asked her if she loves me back but she tried to tell me something but then I realize President Snow was right next to us asking for Rosalie to respond and she responded she is still confused and not ready for a relationshipand anyways now she tells me to wait until the Games,". "You don't have to be honest all the time," I tell him annoyed. Katniss and Peeta were amazed that Aiden a guy who can have all the girls in Panem chooses me a girl from the Seam. "Good way to earn sponsors," responds my stylist Adwin. I just kissed this time Aiden in the cheek and told him "Goodnight,".


	8. Chapter 8 Interviews

I cannot sleep. It's barely midnight. I'm actually worried about Tulip. What is she doing? I hope she didn't went to the woods because she never went without me.

I went to the attic. I slept there for a while. I had a nightmare. It was about Tulip. _She was going to the woods. I tried to stop her but I couldn't because I was trapped in a cage. A mutt came. A wolf mutt. She stayed still. I yelled at her to run. She was still frozen. The mutt went over her. She yelled loudly until her screams went silent. I cried loudly until I saw a rose next to me. Then since Tulip was in a bath full of blood it smelled like roses and blood. The sent was familiar. President Snow! He killed my sister. "I'm gonna show you don't own me at all ," I whispered as I heard footsteps in the nightmare._

"Rosalie Wake up," I heard a voice. It must be Aiden. I open my eyes it is Aiden. "Geez You are like my mom when she has a nightmare," he sais with a grin. "Isn't the big big big day Effie keeps on talking about," I said. "Well it is," he sais. I finally get up and went into my room. I took a shower and changed into a purple shirt and some jeans.

"Today is the interviews," Katniss sais when we finished eating breakfast. "So you have a sense of humor?," Peeta asks me. "Well...uhhhh..I don't really know," I respond. "Take it like this are you most likley like me or Peeta," Katniss asks me. "Well I think 0 % Katniss and 0% Peeta and 0% Haymitch," I said. Haymitch chuckled, and said, "Why are you including me?,". "Cause I am not well..how can I describe you uhhh... an unsober man most of the time,"I said. "Moving on Aiden uhh let me ask you what did you thought when your name was called during the reaping," Peeta asks Aiden. "Well at first I was shocked because I couldn't believe it but then I felt like if I wouldn't make it because I kept on thinking what if in the arena I would be the first one getting killed," Aiden responds quickly. "And you Rosalie," Katniss asks me. "Well what I thought when my name was called in the reaping I thought it was like I actually felt like a mix of feelings of hatred anxious wanted to get it over with already cause even though I got a 12 I still feel weak," I responded. "Good at least your not like Haymitch and a talker like Peeta," Katniss sais with a nod.

I was getting ready for my interview. Adwin got a black dress for me. It had decorations like glowing flowers on it. It was glowing orange then red. He put me the Mockingjay pin on. "Why are you putting it on me?," I asked Adwin. This was Katniss' and I wouldn't like to have a complaint with her. "Katniss gave it to me to put it on you it was for goodluck so she would like for you to have it," Adwin responded. My prep team put my hair straight and the end of the hair a little curly but not that much. "You look beautiful like that," Peeta said as he came in. I rolled my eyes with a nod.

"Wait umm where is Aiden," I asked Peeta as we went out of the room. "He is with Katniss...you will meet him when we get there," He said.

Then someone passed by. "Hey Finnick how is it doing," Peeta asks. I believe he is the mentor for District 4. "Good.. Is she mostly uhh quiet?," Finnick asks. "No she mostly talks and anyways did Haymtich told you that she beat him up in the t-" Peeta paused because he noticed how strong I have squuezed his a little crack! sounded. Finnick burst out of laughter. "So you think you are stronger than my tributes?," he said while looking at me. "Well I am of course that's why I got a perfect score," I said. "Well show me," he said with a wink and then gave me his hand. "Tell me if you can't handle more," I said. I first started soft then harder and harde and harder until he heard several _cracks _he finally yelled. I let go. "I don't think you're tributes will handle that oh I forgot I need to go with Aiden bye," I said.

I grabbed Peeta's hand and dragged him until I saw Aiden. Aiden was in a tuxeto with a glowing shirt. "Hey," he sais as he walks to me . He looks cute of course I can't say he's not. "Hey looks like once again we can't escape from our costumes," I said as I gave a wink to Adwin who was at the back of Aiden. Aiden stylist's was Danassia. Danassia was a girl with dark hair and brown eyes and dark skin.

Ceasar was dressed in turquoise suit and his hair was blue. Looks like someone couldn't wear matching hair.

Haymitch came and told me,"Show themwho you are and make them sentimental up there,". "How?," I asked. "By bieng yourself telling your life story that will make them sad and Aiden will be in charge to cheer them up," He told me.

District 1 girl named Alissa came up first. She smiled and showed her perfect white teeth. She was dressed in a pink fluffy dress. She looked provvocative. She had dark blonde hair and light green eyes. "Oh Ceazar I think I could be this year's victor," she said with a grin. "How about District's 12 tributes..Aiden and Rosalie," Ceasar said. "Oh Ceasar look at them 12 year olds and they are much smaller and easier to catch just look at the girl she is nothing like me instead she is weak. Maybe she was just weak and the gamemakers just gave her a 12," she said."The games don't-" "Oh Ceasar let's move on it's no big deal about talking about them," she said again smiling. With what she said I wished it was already in the arena to make her my first target. The camera was facing me and Aiden. Well I was just there standing. Aiden patted my shoulder. I looked at him and he told me "I know what you are thinking now and I agree with you,". I just nodded.

District 1 boy came next. "Looking strong as always Delious," Ceasar said. "Yeah that's why I always don't let my stylist make me look cute," Delious sais. Delious is a dark haired boy with green eyes like Tulip and my mother. Delious had a green shirt to match his eyes and black pants. "So you think you have a chance," Ceasar asked. "Uhh yeah of course I could make it after all I'm of course strong," he sais.

District 2 girl went next. Her name was Margaret. She had dark hair and brown eyes. She had a fluffy dress. The dress was beautiful but it didn't match her face. She had too much make up on. She mostly giggled and joked."Well who is the main target Mag," Ceasar said. Mag was her nickname in her childhood. "Well Ceasar I'm still thinking about it well let's say the careers main target are the ones who get high scores but sometimes we ally up with them but I don't know," she said with a giggle.

District 2 boy Federick was tall. He was humble and strong. I will have to face him. He had blue eyes and brown hair.

District 3 went next then district 4 and so on.

I felt like time passed by fast because now they were calling me. Now I'm up stage. "So how's it going here at the capitol," Ceasar sais with a smile. "Great It's nothing like 12," I said with a smile. "So tell us about how you live at 12," Ceasar asked I remember what Haymitch told me. _By bieng yourself and telling your life story._ "Well Ceasar I am considered an orphan," I told him. It was hard for me to say it. "Why if your parents are alive right?," He told me. "Ceasar Gale left me and Jassline tunned out on me when I was 6 and my m... I mean Jassline was still affected so then she couldn't see me since I looked like my d..I mean Gale so she for that reason...kicked me out," I said. I could hear some sniffing in the crowd. Ok maybe telling the story made me sentimental but I hid my tears. "So now what do you do in the past 4 years.," He tells me. I know he is kind of sad. "Well now the place I call home is the..woods," I said. "How do you survive?," He tells me."I know how to hunt and I also learned how to cure some wounds but... It's just not easy to grow up by yourself and have nobody to tell you it's okay..you don't actually know how I have changed over the years cause when Jassline left me all on my own I realized that I was coward afraid to go in the woods and that I didn't knew anything how to hunt or nothing..I have depended so much in them that I didn't knew anything..and now I understand I had to suffer all of this in order to valorate myself and that I just had to..change," I of sympathy from the crowd. Wait how did I say that? I never made a speech like that before. "So what is your purpose to win the games?," he asked me. "My purpose is Tulip my sister..my only motivation now to win the games since she is the only one who has showed she loved me so far," I said. The Buzzer went on. "So good to meet you Rosalie the tribute from district 12 good luck," Ceasar said as getting up.

Aiden was last. "Aiden Mellark," Ceasar said as Aiden came in. "Now what did you think about the capitol," Ceasar sais. "I think it's great although I miss the packs of flour at home," he sais with a smile. The crowd laughs. What so funny? "Hmm... seems like I'm out of questions," Ceasar sais. "Oh yeah umm.. Good score an 11 like your mother but Rosalie outsmarted you there because you were just 1 point away from the perfect score so can you tell us a little?," Ceasar sais. "Well let's say I use bows and arrows and also I could camoflauge a little," Aiden sais. The Gamemaker Plutarch nodded. President Snow stood up and Aiden stared at him making eye contact. Finally Aiden shakes his head to President Snow finishing the eye contact. The buzzer goes on. "So good luck Aiden Mellark Tribute from 12," Ceasar sais.


	9. Chapter 9 Let the Games begin

I slept like forever last night. No nightmares no nothing.

"Good show sweety," Haymitch tells me. Instead of responding I just look out the window. I am really thinking about the Games. To which arena are we going to? Will I survive? Am I breathing which is the last hours of my life?. Aiden was sitting across me. He tried to have eye contact with me but I refused. "So this is last time seeing each other or it might be so..," Aiden sais while waiting a responce. I stare at him. Was he waiting for a hug or what does he want. Katniss seemed like if she understood me. "So who is the main target you 2," Peeta said. "Well probably District 5 boy he gotta low score," Aiden sais. Now again everybody staring at me waiting a responce. Without thinking I respond,"The careers,"Which meant I am falling for that bloodbath Cornucopia. Looks like Haymitch undestood what I meant.

"Oh No you are not falling for that bloodbath," Haymitch sais. "I am and anyways if I die you don't lose anything...I mean NOBODY loses anything," I said. "What we are doing is that we are losing a perfect tribute we don't get girls like you..who had almost 100% chance of winning,"Katniss sais. "And anyways I will protect you," Aiden adds. "No you won't and anyways it's the careers really? how hard would they be," I said. "Well you don't know when me and Katniss had to confront Cato the boy from 2 he was strong," Peeta sais. I shake my head. "Just because of that-" Then Adwin came in. "Let's get you ready," He said.

He put me a jacket on. Then he gave me the Mockingjay pin. "Here remember where you come from and who you really are don't let them change you at all," he said.

25...24...23...22...21...

Adwin encouraged me. "Don't fall for it and Don't go for the weapons they will kill you and...," he pauses "Show them Everything," he sais.

15...

I went on the tube.

14...13...12...11...10

The tube went up.

I saw Aiden across me.

9...8...7...6...5...4...3

The careers were right next to me.

Luckily the weapons are close to me.

The arena was the great plains..I could survive in just like in D. 12 because its similar to the woods.

2...1...

"Let the 88th Annual Hunger Games Begin!,"


	10. Chapter 10 Bloodbath Cornucopia

The gong sounded. I had to run and get a weapon. I am handy with any weapon so I get the knives and the bows and arrows backpack and run. Aiden was there in the trees. I get several knives and threw him the backpacks so he could get them meanwhile I fall for the bloodbath. He got the backpack and eye contacted me to run to the river after I fall for it. It's best for both of us.

I realize Alissa is behind my with a knife."ready to say goodbye to your life," she said . She tried to stabb me in the heart but I'm quick get her knife and stabb it in her heart.

The careers are now running to me. Federick has bows and arrows that were in another backpack. One arrow was about to shoot me until I moved and killed the boy from 4 who was about to kill me. I get the three knives from the boy from 4 has and stabbed Federick in his shoulder since he moved away and dropped the bows and arrows. I got the bows and arrows and climbed a tree and shot 3 at once. It hit the girl from 6 in her hip, the boy from 7 in the head and through the brain, and the boy from 10 in the neck.

Finally I found the river Aiden talked about. He was up in a tree. I climbed the tree without him noticing and scared him. Before he was about to scream I covered his mouth. "Shhh it's me I made it through," I whispered. "I thought you were dead," he said. "Well about to by the girl from 1 but I killed her instead since she thought because I was a 'little girl' I couldn't kill her," I said.

Today 11 tributes were killed. The girl from 1, the boy from 4, the boy from 7 and 10, the girls from 5, both from 9, both from 10,the girl from 3, and finally the boy from 2.

Aiden stared at me. "I only killed the boy from 10 and the boy from 7 and girl from 1 but the boy from 2 killed the boy from 4 and I shot one knife in the shoulder at the boy from 2 he must have bleed to death because the wound was big," I said. Aiden just shook his head with a smile. "Meanwhile I killed the both from 9," he responded.

"So what do the backpacks have," I said as we are still in the three."Well in total there is 2 packs of beef jerky that each have 12, some salt crackers, 2 empty water bottles, 2 sleeping bags, 12 yard rope and string, and uhhh I think that's all," he sais with a grin.

The Mockingjays came as always. Mimicked Aiden's list of things. "Shush!," I tell the Mockingjay annoyed. Then it mimicked me. I can't make it stop.

Mostly Aiden whistled. But then they lost interest. "Give them attention," I told him. "Well not even you get their attention back," he sais. "Fine," I told him. 'The Hanging tree' it sounded relaxing and peaceful. That's what Tulip always sais. It sounds melodic and sweet as honey. I did not get her until now. The Mockingjays mimicked me because I got their attention. "That's how you get their attention," I told him. I cpuld tell Aiden did not want to sing.

Then we heard something in the bushes. "Hey,". It was Paola the D. 4 girl.


	11. Chapter 11 Allies

I immeadiatly got my knives. And pointed them at her. "What do you want," I asked.

"Well I have heard you are of course strong enough to squeeze Odair's hand and beat up Haymitch when he is not drunk and of course you have tooken parkour classes," She said interested.

"Why do you even have to be in people business," I said.

"Haven't you noticed, Paola Anne Heavensbee, the Gamemaker is MY uncle so he tells me what you do so I was wondering can we have an alliance," she said.

I looked over at Aiden. "So what do you think," I asked him. "I don't know...What are your skills," he asks. "Well Tridents and a thing or to about axes," she responds with a shrug. "Well?..," Aiden sais as he looks at me. He shrugged. "Fine but that doesn't mean I trust her," I said.

We seperated to go hunting. I went West, Aiden went North and Sarah went East.

I found a stream, even cleaner than the river. There were buffaloes I steadily hunted down 2. Then a herd of wild horses came. I have seen the capitol maintain horses for riding. I jumped on a white horse. It had no saddle. But I have seen people use their hair. I pulled the hair left. It went left. In no time I learned how to ride one. So I went off it and let it go free. I got the 2 buffaloes and then I hunted down 4 squirrels. Good thing the weren't raw squirrels. It was so heavy to carry so I took 1 horses and put the 2 buffaloes on them. The horse was a stalion so it had no problem carrying it. I tied the rope on the buffaloes to the rope and the string to lead the horse. Finally I came where we would meet.

When I came they were already their. I noticed Aiden kind of nervous.

Aiden hunted down 2 birds and 1 squirrel. Paola hunted down 7 fishes. I showed them what I hunted down. 2 100 poend buffaloes and 4 squirrels. "Ok so I think that may be enough for a long while so what do we eat first," Paola asked. "Well what I have heard Buffalo meat doesn't spoil for 1 year by Slice your kill into long, thin strips; knead tons of salt into it, then cover the meat (to keep the flies off) and let it sit for four hours. Then spread it out under a hot sun for a few days to dry it, or smoke it over burning green twigs for 24 hours. Then it will not spoil for a year," I said. "I have actually learned it from some books in the library," I said. "You read books?," Aiden asked. "Only if you want to survive in any circumstances so you won't die and survive for a long time if thats any answer or to pass your history test and get an A and have a life so you wouldn't be killed by your own teacher by getting an F," I said sarcastically. Aiden looked confused. "Now can we move on," I told him. Aiden noded.

So first I have got a knife and got shaved the hair. Then I cutted the buffalo into long thin strips and then got salt from the salt cracker. The salt cracker had tons of salt. After that I covered the meat and let it sit for four hours. Tomorrow I will continue since it's dawn. Paola and Aiden made a camp fire.

"Hey," I said. "Hi are you done now," she asks me. "We could eat it tomorrow..instead go get the birds you hunted," I said. She stood up and went to get the bird. "So umm...," he paused and kissed me. I kissed him back. I heard footsteps so I broke away. "Here it is ready to cook," Paola sais. I heard something in the bushes. A mountain Lion.


	12. Chapter 12 Seperating Ways

A mountain lion! "Run!," I yell at them. "And leave you here?," Aiden asks. "I know how to but please leave before-," the mountain Lion tries to run to me. I was weaponless. It jumped on me but I dint fell. Instead I fight back. It tried to scratch me. Instead I know I have no chance and let it fall on me. It pauses.

I am gonna die. Aiden and Paola are safe but I'm going to die. But why did it stop. Instead it runs from me. It stops about 5 feet away.

But why!

I look at it for a while. It's eyes are light only reminded me of one person...Alissia.

The Gamemakers use the dead people to torment people. But it only reminds me of hatred.

I look at myself. There is a snake right next to me. A rattle snake.

That's why. I get up quickly and the rattle snake chases me. It jumped right to my face trying to bite me. It falls.I stab it. The mountain Lion chases me. I run and go up in a tree. Unfortunately It can climb and I climb some more. Im about 30 ft. away. The mountain Lion is one more step to my branch. I jump. I ran as fast as I can. But it runs faster than me. I tried to run from it. But again with all of its strength it leaps on me.

Again like I said I'm gonna die. It scraches me. But someone stabbed the mountain lion. I couldn't see who it was because I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13 Last Career

When I woke up I saw leaves on my arms. I looked if someone was there. I saw the girl in the tree. The girl from 11. She is 12 but she is a little shorter than me. She reminds me of Tulip. By her size and dark green eyes but she has dark skin and dark short hair. She looked down and climbed down. She took one step little by little.

"It's ok I won't hurt you," I said

So she ran up to me and took out the leaves. "I have to change them since these leaves have a little bit of blood," She said while taking off the leaves. "Since how long have I been knoked out," I asked her. "Äbout 2 days or so and the boy from my district died and the boy from 1," she said. "That's all?," I ask. "That's all," she confirmed.

I hunted weaponless. I run to a buffalo and ripped its skin off. It fell and I pealed it and made a knife and shaved it. I did the same thing I mostly do to get food not spoiled.

I cooked it and met up from with Natalie from 11. I ate 1 whole leg an I was already full. "Are you still hungry," I asked her. "Dont worry," Natalie said. "Im full eat it if you want it," I told her while giving her the leg. She ate it. I smiled at her.

"Only 1 career left," I said. "Of course but I know you are too risky," she said. "Oh guess who killed half of the careers," I said. She widen her eyes. "Yep," I responded. "And do you know where they are," I asked her. "In the cornucopia," she responded. "And Mara...whatever I dont remember her name has all the supplies byherself but I can get a little help from Haymitch," I said. "How?," she responded. "If he wants me to call him Haychik he will not send me nothing but if he doesn't he will send something," I said. We heard something fall out of the sky. A parachute. ''See?," I said. she nodded. I looked inside. A bomb. and a note saying Happy!. I went to the cornucopia. Margaret was sitting on top of everything that she had of supplies. It was a tower. Natalie was by my side. She came out and waved at Margaret. "You little rascal," Maragret said. I threw the bomb and Natalie ran. It had a great explosion. Margaret didn,t knew it was a bomb until it was too late. A cannon boomed. No more careers to kill.

I haven't seen Natalie. If she ran away during the explosion where should she be. And anyways where is Aiden?

I ran to find either both of them. Later I heard a yell. "HELP!," I ran. It was acobra. I was too late it bit her on the leg. She only had minutes of life or even seconds. "Please don't leave me alone until I die," she said with tears. "I won't,"I said as I crushed the snakes head and kicked it far away. I sat down close to her. She smiled brightly at my shirt. I realize she is smiling at the Mockingjay. Then she looked at me and said "Promise you wouldn't let anyone change you...Not even the games and promise you will remember my words," she said with a smile. "I promise," I said meanwhile about rip part of the shirt but she but her hands on the part I was about to rip. "Don't...Let me die I just don't want to live to suffer while you have so much chance a winning than me," she said. "But anyways I won't win I..I," I tried to add something. She but her hands on my head and pulled me closer. "You are meaningful," she said. Then she stopped breathing. She is dead.


	14. Chapter 14 Jealousy

Meaningful! For what? Probably for nothing.

I climebed a tree and herd talking. I looked down and saw Aiden and Paola kissing.

KIssing!

I felt kind of jealosy inside me but why?

"I knew you were a good kisser," she sais with a smile.

"Awww star crossed lovers from 4 and 12 good name," I said as I climebed down. "Jealous?," Aiden asks me. I laugh out loud. I am a good actress of course. "You think," I say seriuosly. "Oh well I stole your man meanwhile you resulted a traitor," Paola sais with a grin. "First of all he's not my man and second of all I told you guys to run but not abandon me so it was you 2 who resulted as traitors and Guess what I was the one who had the advantage of killing girl from 1. And anyways Aiden remember.," I said as I got closer. And I whispered,"Roses and blood,"

I took the bow and arrow and Paola threw a trident but I caught it. "Thanks," I replied with a grin. Then I ran. I crashed into the boy from 3. He looked at me puzzled. But why? "Wait were you allies with NAtalie," he sais. "Uhhh ya..," I responded. "Then come with me but fast before 4 kills you," he said. I saw Paola running towards me. I ran faster. I ran like a puma because I saw her limping now because someone shot a knife through her bone.

"So she told you about the uprising in her district?," he said. "Well no," I said. "Well yeah of course that's why we have to maintain you alive," he sais. "But why me?," I said. "Because you have already showed you can handle it that your childhood was living in the woods...escaping not letting Panem own you...If you win President Snow wants to make your life like a nightmare because he knows you ARE a rebel ," he sais. Me a rebel? how," I ask. "Cause look at you...you are already one," he sais. I just stared at him. "But I...They...They have more power than me and I?," I tried to find an answer but I can't.

Finally we went to sleep and I have a knife in my hand just in case if Matthew results a traitor. Matthew is strong and has dark brown hair and turquoise eyes. He is cute but... I wouldn't say he's cuter than Aiden. I finally go to sleep.

_In my dream I see Aiden in a meadow where there is a bunch of Tulips. I see Aiden dressed in a white tuxeto and holding a hand of a girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She looked beautiful of course. She was dressed in a red dress. Finally I recognize her. One of snow's Grandaughters. I believe her name is McKenzie. I finally walk up to Aiden but I can't. I am trapped in a cage. I try to yell at him but he can't hear me. "Missing your boyfriend already cause you said you did not love him," President Snow sais with a laugh. "A rose you were named after Rosalie and also you will remember me," he sais. I see Aiden coming towards me. "Ready to execute her because the rebels lost and we won so we have to get rid of you," Aiden sais. "Aiden why! Why you said you loved me and now you want to kill me? you just used me as a toy? Aiden remember when we kissed? You.." "Well that was the old Aiden of course and now ready?," she asks as she kisses Aiden Passionately. "Thx for the rose president snow," I said. Then Aiden got a knife and threw it at me. I caught it and broke the cage and ran. McKenzie got closer. I stabbed her. She bleeded to I threw it at President Snow and he died too. Now it was Aiden left. He tried to punch me but I interrupted with a kiss._

Finally I woke up and saw Matthew still asleep. I decided to go see Aiden. It was about 6AM.

Paola is asleep but Aiden is awake.


	15. Chapter 15 Lets fight

"So Paola what you hunted down," I told her. "Well lets forget about that and go right to your romantic life," she sais attractively leaning closer to me. "You mean..ehhh mines and Rosalie's," i said trying to go further but anyways I lay down. I can't go further. "No silly yours and mines," she sais with a chuckle. She kissed me. I felt stirring inside. I responded her kiss. I wanted more until something unexpected happened.

Rosalie came. How did she came?

**Then uhhh its similar to the last chp. and feel lazy so yeah.**

This night I went to sleep early.

It looked like a funeral._EVeryone dressed in black_._Rosalie was dressed in a short beautiful black dress."Hey Rosalie," I said. But everyone ignored me like if they never heard me. My parents were there and Hamitch and Effie. Effie was crying and so were my parents. _

_ "Why didn't you tried to save him," my mom said._

_ "I tried but he fell for the girl from 4 I tried to convince him but I couldn't Aiden chose to be with her who is the real traitor," Rosalie responded._

I woke up in such worriness. Paola was still sleeping. Should I abandon her and gowith Rosalie. I don't get it. I heard some footsteps. I hoped it would have been Rosalie but it was the boy from . Matthew.

"Hey whatcha thinkin about," he asks me. But Why? "Good," I said impulsively.

"So you in love with,""Matt what are you doing here," she said with a grin.

' "Oh no just visiting," he sais. She looks at him suspiciously. "Yep? Anyways we have a busy day together in order-?," Then Matt kissed her interrupting what she was gonna say. She respond it. Finally she pulled away. She stared at him like saying _what did you just did _form. I chuckled.

She looked at me. "Lots of lovers right?," I said jockingly. I notice she doesnt do anything.

"Isnt this the part you have to slap me because I am jocking about you or do you want to turn it into a kiss instead of a slap," I said as I got closer.

I tried to kiss Rosalie but she stepped back. She looked at me like _Dont dare to touch me you traitor _form.

I responded her looking confused. Paola stepped in the middle.

"Jealous? Maybe thats why you here lets fight for the guy," Paola said meanwhile she hugged me. Rosalie ignored for a moment Paola's comment.

Rosalie then tried to hide her laugh but she knew people could hear so instead she ended up laughing in Matt's chest. Matt held her by the waist.

Finally she stopped laughing and said "Yeah right Imma let you live just this time Paola come here lets go Matt we are busy,".

Finally they left. Paola tried to pull in for a kiss. Instead of pulling away I kissed her back.

With Passion.


	16. Chapter 16 Killing Tributes

Rosalie's POV

Matt left. And I pretended that I left too but I did not.

Instead I stayed and spied on them.

I saw her kiss him. I don't understand did he love me or her?

I hid my tears. I look strong on the outside but I'm crying in the inside.

"Why did I ever fall for a traitor?," I whispered to myself and left. There is nothing to see here.

I dont know what I am doing but I'll go hunt for people to kill. So i can take my revenge.

I luckily got my revenge on the boy from 5. I want to kill. I feel like if its in my blood. But the games change you. They make you someone you are not. Someone you never expected to be.

Then I killed the girl from 7, then both from 6, and the boy from 8.

The girl from 7 I killed her by stabbing a knife into her lips. Blood spattered in my face. She tried to choke me but I kicked her stomach hard. Blood came out of her mouth. I stabbed her hands too with the same knife. Then I cut her stomach. Her intestines came out. The cannon boomed. The girl from 6 was at the river. I dived in quietly and drowned her. She could hold her breath for eternity so I dragged her underwater and hit her head on the rock hard. Blood floated in the water. Again a canoon boomed. The boy from 6 was an easy kill. I threw an arrow inside his chest. Then the boy from 8 had no luck at all because I pushed him in a 100 deep ft. cliff.

At night the boy from 5, the girl from 7,both 6,and both from 8.

Matt told me he killed the girl from 8.

"I know what Aiden did to you," Matt said meanwhile we ate. "I already know and you don't need to-," Matt put his finger on my lips which is the signal to be quiet. We heard some noise. The girl from 4.

"Thought I could pay you guys a visit and anyways I am going to be the victor because do you actually think I'm in love with Aiden. I don't even love him and now he ows me his life," she sais while pointing the barck made trident to me.

SHe ran fast trying to get the trident in me. But I jumped high. I landed on a branch on a tree. I have my knoves and bows and arrows. I jumped down hard that I thought I broke my back in a moment. But I tooken Parkour classes so it only lasted for a moment. She took away all of my weapons and then pinned me into the tree. She had the trident still in her hand. My hands still had blood from the D.6 girl so put my hands on her face and covered them with blood. I poked her eyes out. She yelled of pain. This time I pinned her to the ground and cut her arms making a line with blood. Then I cut her lips. I kicked her stomach. She coughed blood. Her eyes were red so red her arms were with blood and her lips too which now she was in a pool of blood. It was a horrible sight.

She yelled for Aiden. Aiden came. He saw me and Matt with her weapons and saw Paola laying there in the horrible sight. "Aiden I love you," she said. I kind of hesitated because she came here to tell me she used Aiden for her life. Aiden looked at me and pinned me to a tree

The only thing that came in my mind and I don't know why is. _Now Aiden Mellark is next to be killed._


	17. Chapter 17 The Victor

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL HER!," Aiden said meanwhile shaking my shoulders back and forth and pinned me into a tree.

"Well it was not planned she just came out of nowhere tried to kill me I did not want to kill her but she wanted to kill me so what!," I yelled back. I finally push him away and ran fast as I can.

"No wait..Rosalie wait up I'm sorry," he said as he caught up to me.

He tried to kiss me but I pulled away. "Stop it with your little games any girl can fall into them except for me..you think I did not saw you kiss her twice meanwhile before this...," I pause. I look at his sad blue eyes. I looked down. His arm was still around my waist. "And you thought it was not real? Kids from school like you but they never had the guts to tell you just because your different from other girls they think they should try to conquist you another way but conquisting you is the same way conquisting another girl...by love," he said meanwhile trying to kiss me. But I refuse and look away. I look at Matt who is rubbing his neck like saying are you guys done now.

I responded, "There is only 3 of us left the-," Matt runs to me and kisses me. Two different boys kissing me. What should I do.

Instead I pulled away and gave him a kiss in the cheek instead. I looked at him like saying not now. I saw Aiden sad again. "So since it's three of us left I can't kill both of you guys and I know you guys..maybe dont want to kill me and maybe you guys want to kill each other..the thing is I don't know so how about lets...how do I say this..umm seperate...uhhh let nature take care of us if you know what I mean," I say.

Aiden looks at me with with a forceful nod. I know it's difficult for me as it is for me. So I just sigh. "At least once," I hear Aiden whisper in my ear. I just gave him a gentle and soft kiss and leave Aiden and Matt alone.

The Mockingjay pin I still have it. I should give it to Aiden since its Katniss'. I saw Aiden sitting near on a cliff. "Aiden,'' I whisper. He looked at me. I can see he was not crying. I came near. "Here," I said while handing the mockingjay pin to him."You shoul-," "No Aiden you should have it its your mothers after all," I said. I put it in his pocket. I could see he was about to tear up so I just impulsevly kissed him softly and gentle. Then I broke away and left.

It was getting dark. It was midnight and I cannot sleep. Who will be the Victor? How about Tulip if I don't win? Then what will Tulip do? Then what will Jassline and Gale do? Probably nothing nobody cares about me at all. I looked at the moon concentrating on these questions. What if I win? Probably Gale and Jassline would want the riches but I don't care. I wish I could see District 12 one last time. My home. The woods. My true home waiting for me. But I cannot kill Aiden or Matt. Then how am I supposed to win?

I just wish I can kill President Snow because I wouldnt be in this situation if the Hunger Games never exist. I feel like choking him. Stabbing him to death. No more obeying. Wait if I never obeyed the rules first of all. Second of all I think it was on purpose since I lived in the woods and by breaking the rules they consider me a traitor.

I slept on my sleeping bag. I saw Matt but pretended I was asleep. He had a needle or something and injected it on my neck. I opened my eyes. Matt appeared in the sky.

Then it was morning I woke up. What did Matt injected on my neck. I stood up. I feel drunk because I can't walk properly. I feel like Haymitch. Finally I fall on the tree. I sat down. My head aches. My eyes are so red not because of crying but simply because of the injection.

Probably he injected something to make me die.

I went to the Cornucopia. Aiden was on top of the Cornucopia. He saw me. He ran up to me. Now my stomach has cramps. I am turning pale white. I am dying. "Are you ok," Aiden asks me. "Nope not at all," I responded as I close my eyes. I feel like if my eyes are burning. Not of anger but because of the injection.

I slowly sat down beside a tree. Instead I stood up and left because I don't want him to see me die so he could suffer and have this on his mind.

I am dying. My heart pulse is going faster and faster. And then slower and slower until it stops.

I am dead. Aiden is the 88th Annual Hunger Games Victor.

**Rosalie is dead what do you think AIden is gonna do? Is he gonna accept he is the victor?**

** Date another girl , Live all his life with this nightmare, Etc. **


	18. Chapter 18 I don't want to be a Victor

**I never thought it will come to this.**

** The end of my first novel. **

** And first of all I want to thank everyone who favorited my first novel.**

** I really appreaciated the reviews and all.**

** I want to thank first of all mockingjay8 for bieng my first review in my first story. Actually my first review in Fanfiction. **

** Also I want to thank Everyone like goodalld and crazylook26 for reviewing and my reviews that said they really liked the story.**

** And also to all of my favorites Crazylook26, EllenCullen24, and PandaHeroIzy and followers like mockingjay8, goodalld, and Crazylook26.**

** And DawnCat2476 yeah I know I know but this is my first novel EVER so I don't really expect everyone to like it. So yeah I am going to try to make the other novel better.**

**I stayed all night yesterday writing this last chapter for you guys. And I am posting it today at 10:22 P.M. since tomorrow its my b-day and I won't be here and I don't want to make you guys wait until Wednesday. SO...**

** SO FINALLY HERE I GIVE YOU**

** CHAPTER 18...**

AIden POV.

I heard the last canoon boom. The cannon I have been waiting for with no wish. I have killed lots of tributes including Matt.

I saw Rosalie suffering without me doing nothing. There was nothing to do at all and she knew too.

I wish I was her so she would have been the victor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Aiden Mellark the 88th Hunger Games Victor," I heard Cladius Templesmith say.

"A victor for what!," I yelled back.

I could hear the capitol murmuring.

The hovercraft came. I ran until the cliff. The nurse caught up to me. I wish I could jump up too 15 ft. wide. So I could escape.

The nurse made me smell something and I fell asleep.

**One day later...**

No way I am no victor. I am afraid of waking up and all of the nightmare was true. Finally I had the courage to open my eyes.

I saw my parents with tears. I looked away. I did not want to face the truth. The truth that will kill me. I don't care if President Snow will be mad. I DO NOT CARE AT ALL.

I stood up and got all the wires of and ignored my parents. I went in the bathroom. I touched something in my pocket. What is it?

A Mockingjay Pin. The Mockingjay Pin my mother gave Rosalie. The only memory I have from her.

I should have estimated her instead of bieng a traitor to her.

By love and allies.

I hurt myself by hurting her.

I never thought how deep she was in my heart.

I heard a knock in the door.

I opened the door.

Luckily it was my parents because I did not want to see a nurse. My prep team came and prepared me. My stylist Dannassia came with Adwin. They gave me my outfit. A gray tuxeto with a white shirt. Today I have my interview with ceasar flickerman. I have to be prepared.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Aiden Mellark the Victor of the 88th Annual Hunger Games!," Ceasar Flickerman sais. The crowd roared. I gave a forcefull smile.

I swear I saw all the girls on my age melt when I winked.

"So Aiden how was the arena," he said.

"Nightmare," I responded.

"And so what do you think you are gonna do with your future?," Ceasar asks.

"Nothing," I repspond meanwhile gasping.

Everyone looked at me waiting for an explenation but I just stood their.

Ceasar Flickerman put the scenes of the Hunger Games of me.

I saw Rosalie their spying most of the showed the scene when I killed Matt. It showed the last part.

The last scene I did not wanted to show up.

Her dying. Slowly and slowly until I saw her stay still. I looked away.

Then Ceasar asked me questions. I just sometimes said yes or no or just stayed their.

Finally the interview was over.

I am going back home.

Back home to District 12.

I examined the Mockingjay. Since my mother's games the Mockingjay was a sign of Rebellion. For me it turned into a sign of Rosalie. Since she was kind of a rebel.

Rebell by not obeying.

I never thought I was going to be in love. But I did. But next time I won't. I `promise to Rosalie I won't fall in love. My future is not going to depend on the capitol or President Snow.

But it is going to depend on me

**The END.**

** The Story does not end here. It will continue on**_ I wish I could tell him_**.My second novel. I am thinking of doing a trilogy but I will figure that later. I am maybe going to post the first chapter tomorrow. Maybe. Ande before I forget...**

** MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: No update...just canceling this story. I realized, I wanted to change the plot. I needed to work on my writing and I'm rewriting it. But instead there is no Rosalie Hawthorne...**

**I decided to make a career. Career's are easier and stronger, but you'll see what I would do with - Ain't saying anything...I would keep it a secret. So I named the other story '93rd Hunger Games'. Read it, review, and favorite the story. I'm on chapter 2 already and I'll post it later ;)**


End file.
